Need
by Katanasai
Summary: Vampires and Werewolves hate each other, right? Apparently not in this case.


Hot, silky muscles flexed directly in front of my face. I could smell the scent of wolf, and it overcame my senses. I wanted to hate it, I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't. I wanted to bite him, I wanted to flood my system with his blood, his essence. I wanted to know what he was feeling, not just what he was thinking. I wanted to know everything there was to know about him.

Suddenly, the muscles were gone, and so was he. I was left leaning on a tree, trying my best to sort out my jumbled thoughts. I wasn't gay, perhaps just to spite my stupid glittering skin. I hated wolves. I hated him the most of all, for trying to steal my life from me.

I frowned. Since when did I waste so much time thinking about unimportant things? I'd gained control of my libido decades ago. I wasn't a young vampire any more, I thought about everything, sometimes ponderously, before making decisions.

It seemed this decision had been made when my brain had been distracted.

He was back, standing naked in front of my, chest heaving. "Filthy bloodsucker."

The iron in his voice would have scared a human. I, however, am far removed from humanity. "Stinking dog."

I could see heat in his gaze as he glared at me. I could tell from his thoughts that he was confused. I lunged at him.

He twisted away, out of my grasp, and snapped his teeth at my arm. Adrenaline is a human thing, but I could swear I had it rushing through my dried and decrepit veins. I wrapped one hand around his throat, and pushed him to the ground. He growled and took a swipe at my face with his hand.

I wondered why he hadn't changed yet. I was positive any other vampire would have had an angry wolf on their hands. Suddenly, it dawned on me. He didn't want his wolf brothers to hear his thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, voice low. "You know I can read it, anyway. Why don't you tell me?"

I wanted his surrender, his submission. I wanted to be the dominant monster.

While I was distracted, he rolled me over onto my back, knocking my hand from his throat. I could feel his groin pressed up against my leg, and I wondered at the hardness I could feel there.

"Then read my thoughts, because I will never tell you what I think."

He was so wonderfully warm, I felt like I was melting.

I slammed our mouths together, nicking his lip and tasting blood. The taste made us both go wild. I tried to bite his lip again. He, on the other hand, was thrusting down on me, our erections finally colliding.

We both made inhuman noises, incapable of breathing through the sensations wreaking their way through our bodies. I could feel everything he felt, the ecstasy through his confusion. He ripped through my clothes, desperate to claim me.

I could feel his slick skin against mine, hampered by shreds of my clothes still between us. Impatient, I tore the offending cloth off of myself, and flipped him down beneath me. He wrapped his legs around my hips. The sensations were overwhelming. Heated skin pressed against mine, his silky dark hair knotting in my fingers, our lips locked together, the taste of blood strong in my mouth.

'Oh, god, oh, god, he's going to take me!' He was thinking. I concentrated on listening to his thoughts. 'I want him so badly, the pain would be worth it. He's so cold against me, it's perfect, oh, god, please, please, just stop teasing me!'

I swiped some of the blood off of his lip, slicking my fingers with it. I didn't want to do this dry, I'd done that before. It had hurt like hell. I might hate him, but I don't want him to feel that.

I carefully guided my finger into him, surprised to find him loosened. "You've done this before?"

He smirked, carefully keeping his mind blank by thinking about how far he could name the numbers of pi.

I sighed, and fitted three fingers into him carefully. He arched his hips, and I could feel my middle finger hit his prostate. He tightened around me, and I determined he was ready.

His noises were starting to get annoying, so I slammed my mouth over his to shut him up.

I felt him whimper as I shoved into him, hitting his prostate hard and fast with the first thrust.

The heat was unbearable, I felt like my cock was burning up in a tight vacuum.

"I hate you." I whispered in his ear.

"I hate you, too." He whispered back, and suddenly, we were both coming, me deep inside of him. I could feel his hot semen hit my belly, in burning spurts.

I collapsed on top of him, soaking in the feel of his heat and softness. He shoved me off, and grinned at me. "See ya."

I watched him slide silently through the trees, as far as my vision would allow me, before melting into the dark.

I was doomed, I realized. I was in love with a wolf. Not just any wolf, though, no. I had to go and fall in love with the wolf who wanted my girlfriend as his. I had to fall for Jacob.


End file.
